


The Worst Thing

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Imagine Dean having to chose who dies, you or sam?





	The Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the last episode of season 13 so I hope you like it

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Just go in find out where Lucifer is, kill some demons but no it's never that simple. You, Sam and Dean ended up getting caught in the worst thing. 

So now here you are, the three of you standing in front Lucifer. “well isn't this fun. Nice to see you again Sammy” Lucifer says smirking. 

There were a few moments of silence when Lucifer spoke again “Dean did you honestly think that I would just let you carry on living your life with your brother and your girlfriend?” 

“Yeah I did actually” 

“let's call it payback shall we. I think I'm being rather polite here so instead of just killing them both I'm going to let you choose” 

“what do you mean choose” you say a little confused

“Well Y/N, Dean here has to pick who dies between you his gorgeous girlfriend and Sammy over there his baby brother” 

You can clearly see that Dean is getting pissed “you can't make me do that” 

“really? So you would rather have me kill them both” 

You feel a sharp pain in your stomach and look over to see Sam having the same problem. 

“Alright stop!” Dean goes over to you then Sam to make sure you're ok. 

“so you'll choose now. Either two of you can walk out with the other lying on the floor or I kill both of then and you walk out on your own” 

Tears start to form in Deans eyes. He doesn't want to kill either of you and he knows he can't kill Lucifer. You stand up and walk over to Dean placing a hand on his cheek. “Dean, it's ok. Just kill me.” 

“No. Y/N, I'm not killing you, I can't” his head falls down as the tears fall from his eyes.

“hey, look at me” you put a finger under his chin and lift it up slightly. “listen to me ok. You're obviously not gonna kill your brother and I know asking you to kill me is a lot but what other choice do we have. We can't kill the devil and he's going to kill us both if you don't. To be honest Dean, I would much rather have you kill me than Lucifer” the tears started rolling down your face. 

Dean uses his thumb to wipe them away. “I understand, what your saying. I really wish I didn't have do this” he leans down and kisses you. This kiss is full of all the love and passion you have for each other. As soon as you pull away he brings you into a tight embrace, he buries his head into your neck as to remember your scent. 

Dean steps back and pulls the gun out of his back pocket, takes the safety off and aims it at your head. Both of are crying and Sam is crying as well. Dean can't bring himself to pull the trigger. You say quietly “see you on the other side my love” he pulls the trigger and you fall to the floor. 

Lucifer smirks “see, now was it really that hard” then vanishes before Dean has the chance to do anything to him. 

Dean knees down next to your lifeless body and pulls you into his arms as his cries. He looks up hoping that Castiel can hear him “Cas, please I need your help. Bring her back, please” When there is no answer Sam comes over to try and comfort his brother. “we should bring her body back to the bunker. Get her ready for a hunter's funeral” 

“Ok but we're not burning her, just leave her be” 

“sure, Dean” 

Dean picks your body up bridal style and walks out of the warehouse with Sam. 

He decides to bury you under a weeping Willow Tree next to the river. It was your favorite place when you needed some alone time or to relax so Dean thought it would be the perfect place to lay you to rest.


End file.
